


Date Night

by MelJoyAZ



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelJoyAZ/pseuds/MelJoyAZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty & Zane have been so busy lately that Zane is concerned about the distance growing between them and plans a surprise night out for Ty.  Pure fluff...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

Ty navigated his Mustang through the Baltimore rush-hour traffic, grumbling to himself. He didn’t know what the hell Garrett was up to, but whatever it was, Ty wasn’t in the mood. It had been a long, shitty week, and all Ty wanted to do was get home, get a beer and smoke one of his special cigars. The last six weeks or so had been shitty, actually; Ty had been busy as fuck working on a case, and he and Zane had been passing like ships in the night. When they were together, Ty knew he’d been distracted and grumpy, pretty much treating Zane like crap. He felt bad when he was doing it, but hell, there had never been a more convenient target than the man living with him. And he could always make it up to Zane later, right?

That’s why when he’d received Zane’s text asking Ty to meet him at the Hyatt downtown, he didn’t have the heart to say no, and instead, with resentment weighing heavily on him, Ty fought the traffic to the hotel, cursed at the long wait for valet parking, and made his way inside. He knew his face must look like a thundercloud; people glanced at him and just as quickly looked away. Ty sighed; he was wallowing and he knew it, and Zane didn’t deserve this. Whatever he had planned, Ty was going to try to be a good sport about it. He was already here, after all, so he might as well make the best of it.

Ty knocked softly on the door to the room Zane had indicated in his text and stood tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for the door to open. God, he was so fucking tired. Ty felt another wave of resentment surge through him; he just needed to learn when to say “no.” But when the door finally swung open, Ty felt his face soften as he caught the first glimpse of his lover. Zane was obviously freshly showered, his hair damp and tousled, and he was wrapped in a fluffy hotel robe. Ty drank him in with his eyes, these past endless weeks flashing through his mind, weeks when he’d come home and just collapse in bed beside Zane, wanting nothing more than to just get to sleep, knowing he had to get up early the next morning and get out the door to do it all over again; Ty couldn’t even remember the last time they’d made love.

Zane reached out and pulled Ty inside, shutting and locking the door behind them.

“Hey,” Zane said. “I thought you’d never get here.”

“I got here as fast as I could, Zane! You know how busy I’ve been, and I had to take that one last phone call before…”

Zane interrupted him, “I know, I’m sorry. Just been impatient to see you, that’s all.”

Ty felt like an absolute heel for snapping at Zane, and he made an effort to relax, taking off his suit jacket and tossing it over a nearby chair, then reaching for his tie. Zane got there first, undoing the knot and then pulling the tie free of Ty’s collar, tossing it to the floor. 

“Jesus, Zane, I can undress myself, been doing it for years!” Ty batted at his hands as Zane started pulling the tails of his dress shirt out of Ty’s pants. Zane didn’t answer, just slid his hands up under Ty’s untucked shirt and pulled him close, wrapping him up in a hug. Ty huffed, then relaxed, sliding his arms around Zane’s waist and leaning into his body. To his surprise, Zane didn’t try to grope him at all, just held him, his hands stroking soothingly up and down Ty’s back.

Ty could feel the tension melting out of him as he stood in Zane’s embrace, and he buried his face in Zane’s neck, nuzzling a little. 

“I’ve missed you,” whispered Zane, turning his face to rub his cheek against Ty’s.

Even though Ty had been home every night, he knew what Zane meant. It had been a long time since they’d connected on any level except in passing. Ty wrapped his arms a little tighter around Zane, plastering himself to the other man’s body. For long minutes they just stood there, swaying a little in place, as they basked in the warmth of just being together.

Finally Zane pulled away a little. “Hungry?”

“Yeah, a little.” Ty slid his hands up Zane’s arms to his shoulders and rested them there. “Whatcha got for me to eat?” he teased gently, sure that at any moment Zane would start moving the festivities to the bedroom. So he was surprised when Zane kissed him lightly and then disengaged himself, pushing Ty toward the suite’s bathroom.

“Go take a long, hot shower, and I’ll have something ordered and ready by the time you get done.”

Ty started backing toward the bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. “Gonna come wash my back? I might need some help.” Suddenly Ty was feeling the long sex drought keenly, Zane in a bathrobe in a plush hotel room giving him some very wicked ideas.

Zane just laughed. “Go relax, I’ll take care of things here.” Ty stood for a moment, then shrugged. Zane had some kind of plan going, and far be it from Ty to deviate from it. And honestly, the thought of a luxurious long shower was very appealing. 

As Ty entered the bedroom, he noticed two packed duffle bags sitting on the bed, plus a dry cleaning bag holding a clean suit for Ty, just in case he got called back in to work unexpectedly. Zane’s thoughtfulness and care in planning this made Ty feel warm inside, and he was determined to make a better effort to be more pleasant to be around.

The shower was fucking awesome, one of those rainfall things, and Ty stood under the hot spray for a long time, letting it beat down on his neck and shoulders, easing his tension. When he emerged wrapped in a fluffy hotel bathrobe of his own, he was flushed and relaxed, and very hungry. Zane had ordered a large spread from room service, and it appeared to Ty to be all of Ty’s favorite foods, plus a bottle of red wine for him and iced tea for Zane. Ty started to worry.

“It’s…uh…not our anniversary or something like that, is it?” he mumbled, feeling like the stupidest asshole on the face of the earth. What did he know about shit like that? He could barely remember his own birthday, but were dates important to Zane? He couldn’t believe he didn’t know that.

Zane barked a laugh, “Fuck if I know, baby. Do we even have an anniversary?” Ty sighed in relief.

“Probably not,” he agreed. 

Zane was still laughing. “I wouldn’t even know what date we’d want to commemorate! The first time we had sex? The first or second time we were partnered again after being apart? When we said “I love you” for the first time…”

“Jesus, Zane, shut up!” Ty felt annoyance and embarrassment flow through him again. “It’s not either one of our birthdays, and I was just afraid I was missing something, you doing all of this.” Ty waved his hand around to encompass the room, the food, everything.

Zane sobered quickly. “Can’t I just do something nice for you because I want to?” He didn’t wait for an answer. “Come eat, Ty.”

Ty sat down miserably at the table, feeling like he was fucking everything up. He snuck a look at Zane, but Zane looked unperturbed, fixing a plate for Ty and then for himself. They ate companionably, Zane doing most of the talking, chatting about events at the office that Ty had missed, keeping it light. He didn’t seem to require answers from Ty, and Ty felt himself relaxing again, enjoying the excellent meal. Zane had ordered what looked like strawberry shortcake for dessert, with a side dish of freshly-whipped cream to top it off.

“I’m too full for dessert right now. Ugh.” Ty stood and stretched, patting his flat belly.

“Yeah, me too. Let’s just go sit on the balcony for a while,” Zane suggested. “I brought some of your cigars, if you want.” He freshened his iced tea from the pitcher and started to move toward the balcony doors, raising his eyebrow at Ty’s hesitation.

Ty shook his head wordlessly, still wondering what was happening, passing Zane and walking onto the balcony. It was on the small side, but it had a nice grouping of outdoor furniture, including a comfy-looking padded chaise lounge. On a small side table sat Ty’s travel humidor with his lighter sitting next to it. Zane set down his tea and went to sit on a chair off to the side, a little bit away from where Ty would be smoking.

“Zane, what the fuck? I can’t stand it anymore!” Ty exclaimed, his voice rising a little. “What am I missing? Did you do something, and you’re trying to butter me up? Did I do something and you’re trying to find a way to tell me off? Give me something here, baby, please,” he begged.

Zane’s mouth tightened, then relaxed. He went and sat down on the chaise lounge, leaning against the back, holding out his hand for Ty. Reluctantly Ty walked over and took it, letting Zane pull him down to sit between Zane’s legs, his back to Zane’s chest. Zane wrapped his arms around Ty’s waist, urging him to lay fully back against Zane, then smoothing his hand up and down Ty’s belly and chest.

“I told you a little while ago that I just wanted to do something nice for you,” Zane said quietly. “Is that so hard for you to understand?”

“Yes! It is!” Ty exclaimed. “I’ve been an absolute dick to you for weeks, and I know it! Why are you being so nice to me?”

“You’ve been a dick because you’re under stress, not because you’re a dick. I’m smart enough to know the difference, Ty. I know what you’ve been going through, and I thought you deserved to be…I don’t know…pampered a little bit.” Zane’s hand slid in between the lapels of Ty’s robe to rub his abdomen, the touch soothing but arousing nonetheless. 

“I’ve been in a long-term committed relationship before, remember?” Zane continued. “I know a little bit about living with someone, the ups and downs of daily life.” He paused, then said reluctantly, “I…uh…used to do this for Becky.” He tensed a little.

“What, rub her stomach?” Ty said, then immediately regretted the flippant remark. He knew what Zane was getting at, and waited for the anxiety that he always felt at the mention of Becky’s name to kick in, and it did, but it was so much more muted than it usually was, surprising Ty.

“No, idiot. I’m talking about, there were times when both of us were busy, off doing our own thing, and I felt this…this disconnect with her. More often than not it didn’t bother me, mostly because I always thought we had time…that I could always make it up to her later.” Ty shifted uncomfortably at the reminder of his earlier thought, almost word-for-word.

“Sometimes, though, I would plan something like this for her, a weekend at our favorite hotel, dinner and a show, a spa treatment for her. Just a way to slow down and reconnect, show her that I cared.” Zane shifted a little when Ty didn’t say anything. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have mentioned it. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Hey, no.” Ty tilted his head up so he could look into Zane’s eyes. “I’m not upset. Well, not because of you mentioning Becky. I’ve accepted that she was a big part of your life, Zane, and that you loved her.” Ty lifted his hand up to cup Zane’s cheek. “I’m sorry for the times I’ve made you feel like you weren’t allowed to mention her.”

Zane nuzzled his face into Ty’s hand. “My life with Becky is over, Ty, and has been for awhile.”

“Yeah, but she was the love of your life, Zane,” Ty said wistfully, his thumb stroking Zane’s lower lip. Zane kissed Ty’s thumb and nipped it lightly. He seemed to be considering his answer carefully.

“When I met Becky, we were both kids. We basically grew up together, you knew that.” 

Ty nodded in agreement. Zane continued, “It was so easy with her, so easy to love her. But I was a boy, Ty, when I fell in love with her. She was the love of my boyhood and always will be.”

“But you…” Zane whispered, his arms tightening and holding Ty close. “You’re the love of everything that came after, every long lonely year, everything that made me who I am today. You’re the love of then, now and whatever remains of the rest of my life. You’re everything, Ty. Everything.”

Ty felt his eyes burn at Zane’s words, tears spiking up on his lashes. Zane bent down and kissed them away.

“So why are you upset, baby? Tell me, please.”

Ty took a deep breath. “Jesus, Zane, do you even have to ask? You planned this wonderful…thing…for me, and all I’ve done lately is treat you like shit. I’m so bad at this relationship stuff!” Ty burst out. “I suck at it! I’m so afraid of fucking it up, Zane! All the time I’m afraid of fucking it up, that one day you’ll just be gone.”

Zane laughed a little, rocking Ty in his arms. Ty huffed, pushing at him. “Not a baby, Zane.”

“Relationships take work, Ty. Daily work, and sometimes it’s hard work. Becky used to say that love was a verb, an action word. ‘Yeah, yeah, yeah,’ I used to think. Like I said, it was easy with her. But I took it for granted, Ty. I’m not going to do that with you, I’m going to work at it. One day at a time, baby. That’s all I ask. No guarantees, no warranties, just take each day as it comes.” Zane kissed Ty’s cheek. “I didn’t like the disconnected feeling between us, and I wanted to change it. I’m not going to let it get that way again.”

“Me either,” Ty whispered. 

“Doesn’t need to be much, Ty. We’re busy, tired, we get pissed off at the world. But let’s not take each other for granted, okay? Just a simple text, or a phone call, or a note, something to ground us. I thought I had the time with Becky, and I’m not going to take that chance with you.”

Ty reached up and slid his hand into Zane’s hair, pulling his head down for a passionate kiss. Zane shifted his body, turning slightly so that he was leaning over Ty, deepening the kiss, his tongue delving deep. Zane’s hand loosened the belt of Ty’s robe and spread it open, sliding his hand appreciatively up and down Ty’s ridged abdomen, feeling the muscles. Ty moaned, his tongue stroking Zane’s, their lips separating and meeting over and over.

“Eww, gross, somebody over there is kissing!”

Ty and Zane flailed, both of them scrambling off the chaise lounge, hurriedly tying their robes closed over their aroused bodies.

“What the…” Ty’s head was whipping around, looking for the source of the voice, a very young-sounding voice. There were giggles.

“Mom!” the voice shouted. There was a muffled reply, and Ty realized it was coming from the room next door, some kids obviously out on the balcony that bordered theirs, separated by a wall but still open to each other.

“Somebody out here is kissing and it sounds so disgusting! All wet and squishy!” More giggles, and then the sound of the next-door French doors opening.

“Girls, get in here! You weren’t supposed to come out on the balcony without permission!” There was the sound of shuffling, lots more laughter, as the girls went inside their room.

“And…uh…sorry, whoever you are.” A beat of silence. “Carry on.” The door shut firmly.

Ty and Zane looked at each other in stunned silence for a minute, then burst into laughter, stumbling toward the door, back into their room.

“Oh my God,” Zane gasped. “That’s the most fucking embarrassing thing that’s ever happened to me!”

“Yes, Zane, your kisses are so disgusting!” Ty said in a high-pitched, girlish voice. He was weak with laughter, his stomach muscles hurting. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed like this, and it felt really fucking good. He leaned weakly against the dining table, putting his hand down to brace himself, flinching in surprise as his hand landed in some cold goo.

“What the fuck?” Ty looked down to see his hand covered in whipped cream.

“Hey, that was for our cake!” Zane said indignantly. “I was looking forward to that!”

Ty was shaking his hand, trying to sling the whipped cream off, looking for a napkin. He finally looked at Zane in exasperation, surprising a predatory look on the other man’s face. Zane stepped closer to Ty, taking Ty’s hand and pulling it to his mouth, slowly, sensually licking Ty’s fingers clean.

“Mmm,” he said, popping each finger in his mouth to suck. “I’ve got a better idea for this stuff.” Zane picked up the bowl of whipped cream, grabbed Ty’s hand, and pulled him into the bedroom.


End file.
